


January 17th

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "I finally told my girlfriend about my feelings for you and she wants me to explore them so we've officially broken up after 6 years."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



“Allison broke up with me.”

Boyd was quiet for a long moment, just listening to Scott’s breathing on the phone. He didn’t sound devastated, but Boyd still felt guilty for the way his heart jumped at the words. Finally, he swallowed, forced himself to speak.

“Are you okay?”

Another pause as Scott considered the question. “Actually…I think I am. I’m sad. I miss her. But I…I’m not heartbroken.”

Boyd slowly sat down on the couch, not sure what to say, what to do. His feelings for Scott were no secret, but now wasn’t the time to talk about that. Scott was his friend, and so was Allison, that was what mattered the most.

“I told her about my feelings for you,” Scott continued and Boyd held his breath, heart turning over. “And she wants me to explore them.”

Boyd’s tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth. There was a lot that wanted to come tumbling out, but he held it back, sensing that Scott wasn’t finished.

“It’s weird,” he said softly. “We’ve been together for six years. I woke up this morning and her things were gone but her socks were still in the washing machine and I still automatically made her a cup of coffee and it’s just…strange. I’m so used to being with her. I love her. I’ll probably always love her. But it’s not in that way anymore. It’s not…romantic anymore. And she said the same.” He paused, then laughed as he added, “It was probably the sweetest break up ever, actually.”

“She doesn’t hate me?” Boyd couldn’t help but ask.

“Not even slightly. She wants us to go for it. She said she’s going to travel, like she always planned to. And I think…she talked about Erica and Lydia a lot. I think she’s going to be fine. It’s…it’s sad, but happy at the same time, and she’s still my friend. I just…I don’t know.”

Boyd ran a hand over his head, looking over at the shelf of his DVD’s, focusing on the copy of Captain America they’d watched last time Scott had come over.

“I can come over?” He offered. When Scott hesitated, he added, softly, “I’m not trying to make a move, Scott. I’m your friend and you’re going through a break up.”

“Sorry. I just…yeah. I’d really like that. Stiles is coming over with ice cream, I’ll order a pizza. Maybe you could bring the movies?”

Boyd smiled. “I can do that. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Boyd?” Scott’s gentle voice stopped him from hanging up. “We met on the January 17th, do you remember?”

Boyd smiled; of course he did. He gave a little sound of agreement.

“It’ll be January 17th in a couple of months. Ask me then again, and my answer will be different. I just…it’s too soon right now, you know?”

“I know.” Boyd said softly. “And I will.”

He could hear the grin in Scott’s voice as he replied, “Okay. See you in a bit.”

Boyd hung up and tucked his phone in his pocket, then headed into the kitchen. His calendar was hung on the wall and, heart fluttering, he flipped it to January, drawing a little love heart in the 17th box.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
